Ennis Mink is a little Bit Dangerous
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: in this Story Greasy Meets his Match in a Mink who will teach him Not to flirt with her with out her say so... and he'll all so learn not to mess with a Mink that is Part of the Mischievous Mink Gang. [Rated T just in Case...and sorry if this Summary isn't perfect.]


**Credit For Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**[I Only Own My OC Ennis of The Mischievous Mink Gang...That is Ennis in the Cover]**

**all so sorry for any misspelling and Bad Grammar.**

Ennis Mink of The Mischievous Mink Gang was very beautiful and loved flirting with cute guys...  
but she did have her limits and what she can't stand was pervs...  
"Hey Beautiful how about you and I go on a date and-"a Toon Wolf said before Ennis slam her fist to his stomach and knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall over to the ground..

well she wasn't the same flirt she use to be...she had grown a little out of being all boy crazy and only flirted when she found the right guy who catches her interest...but if he was all ready with some one then she will back off...

"Beat it Buster!"Ennis said to the Toon Wolf before walking away from him as she walk down the street of Toontown.

she had all so broke up with her 50th Boyfriend and he was the reason why she wasn't so super crazy over guys anymore and had tone it down and only flirted once in a while...

he had the nerve to cheat on her with one of her Fox Cousins...Seriously?! what is up with that...  
she wont make that mistake again...

"Seriously the next time I get another boyfriend and he cheats on me with one of my Fox Cousins I am giving up on Men."Ennis said as she was walking down the street and turn a corner and wasn't look where she was going as she bump into some one and fell down to the ground.."Hey Watch Where Your Going Pal! I am not in the mood!"Ennis said as she looks up and sees a Weasel who was wearing Green that could only be Greasy.  
"Well Hello there my lovely would you mind me helping you up there?"Greasy said to Ennis who eyes him suspicously.  
"well okay..."Ennis said as she takes his hand as he helps her up and she had to admit he was very handsome..

"My Name is Greasy...What is Your Name?"Greasy said as he was smirking while looking her up and down.

"Ennis..."She told him as he puts his hands in his pockets and then she walk around him to leave "and I must be going..."she said but then as she turn the next corner she ran into him again...  
"What The!? How he get over here so fast with out me seeing him?!"Ennis Thought as she looks at him and then Greasy put his arm around her waist and took one of her hands with his hand and dips her [Not the Dip that kill toons, the kind of Dip that some one does in a type of Dance when the guy dips the girl.]  
"How about a Kiss Goodbye My Sweet Little Mink...?"Greasy said as his nose was touching hers as he was smirking and showing his fangs and Ennis felt her left eye twitch at how annoying this guy is and she didn't care how attractive he is he does not make a move on her with out her say so...  
she gave a playful smirking and look into his eyes "Okay Handsom Close your eyes...and you'll get a Big Wet Kiss."Ennis said in a flirtatious voice to Greasy to which he started to smile even bigger as he closes his eyes and waited for the kiss.  
she got loose from his hold and then ran off for a second and brought back Lena Hyena the same Toon Woman who went crazy when she saw Eddie Valiant.  
"What is going on Ennis? Are We Still going to the Mall Later with Jessica?"Lena asks as Ennis grumbles as she places Lena in her place being held the same way Greasy held her before...  
"Yes Yes Just Stay right there..."Ennis whispers to her and then says to Greasy "Okay Now Kiss Me!"Ennis said to Greasy as she runs off away from the two as she hope that she never had to see that Weasel again.

at that time Greasy with his eyes still closed kissed the woman in his arms on the lips when he open his eyes his eyes went as big as dinner plates as he saw in the beautiful Minks Place was Lena Hyena..  
and the only thing he could do was this...  
Push Lena away and let out a Scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"Gr easy screams as he took out his tongue and starts to wipe it with his hands...  
then he took out some mouth wash and chug it into his mouth and then spits it out on to the ground.  
then Greasy runs off and yelling about The Beautiful Mink Trick him into kissing Lena Hyena!  
Yeah He So Had That Coming...

The End


End file.
